Isabella
by 7-Melissa-7
Summary: Garry acaba de perder a lo único que amaba realmente en esta vida, a su Ib, ¿podrá superar esta pérdida, o fallará irremediablemente? (Ambientado en el final Promesa de Reunión)
1. Chapter 1

Primer proyecto serio y real, que quiero desarrollar lo más posible y lo mejor, obviamente.

Disclaimer: Ni Garry, ni Ib, ni ningún otro personaje aquí mencionado, excepto la gata, son de mi autoría, sino de la gran persona que creo el juego, Kouri, el cual no estoy segura si es hombre o mujer .U

Puede llegar a ser algo sombrío, por lo que, si lo lees, lo haces consciente de eso. Sin más, empieza.

* * *

Hubo un tintineo.

La lluvia caía y resonaba en la ventana.

Miró a su derecha y vio a su gata del color del trigo.

Sus ojos brillantes azules lo observaron fijamente.

Escrutándolo con su fría inteligencia.

Acarició su cabeza con delicadeza y ella ronroneó susurrando.

La lluvia se volvió más fuerte mientras la tarde zozobraba.

Bostezó, el cansancio estaba ganando la batalla.

Se oyó el mismo tintineo mientras la felina se levantaba de los cojines y brincaba del sillón caminando con elegancia hacia su habitación.

La observó irse en silencio y suspiró.

Ella había cambiado después de que _eso_ pasó.

Deseó poder sollozar, pero de sus ojos grises ya no podían caer lágrimas.

Recordó con un sabor amargo en la boca cómo había sucedido _eso_.

Escuchó un maullido muy suave, como un susurro.

_Como un llamado._

Se levantó con pesadez y entró en su cuarto.

Su gata estaba recostada en su cama.

Se recostó junto a ella y le acarició el lomo mientras se adormecía.

Se rindió ante el sueño.

Se rindió ante las _pesadillas._

Se rindió antes los _ojos rojos_ que lo acosaban todas las noches.

* * *

Bueno, si les gustó, o no les gustó, dejen por favor un Review aquí abajo para poder leer sus opiniones, seguiré subiendo los demás capítulos poco a poco, solo espero que no se me olvide...


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, no sé si les haya gustado o no.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, que no sea la gata, es de mi propiedad, los nombres fueron idea mía, todo lo demás le pertenece a Kouri, el cuál aún no sé si es hombre o mujer 7n7

* * *

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido bien.

Desde el otoño pasado que ya no descansaba.

Y menos con la pobre felina inquieta por toda la casa.

Observando en la ventana, esperando en la puerta.

¿A quién esperaba, exactamente?

A los fantasmas no puede esperárseles.

Lloraba por las noches.

Maullaba por los días.

Ella llevaba el luto tanto como él.

O quizá más.

Era silenciosa, más bien reservada.

Pero siempre le miraba resentida, con rencor.

A veces se compadecía de él, en los días más tristes, y dejaba que le acariciara.

Como ese día, pero no siempre.

Dios, no podía saber cuál de los dos la extrañaba más.

Susurró su nombre en voz baja.

La pequeña mancha amarilla en su colcha blanca se removió intranquila.

Siempre que la mencionaba lo hacía.

Por eso había bajado todas las fotos que tenían juntos en la sala.

Una lágrima traviesa se asomó por su lagrimal izquierdo y amenazó con salir a tropezones.

Se la limpió con torpeza e inspiró profundamente.

Haber ido a una galería de arte aun sabiendo de la ola de crímenes de una pandilla que había comenzado a tomar fuerza en la ciudad sin ningún tipo de protección como una navaja, mínimo, le había costado la vida a la mujer que amaba.

A ella, y a su bebé que apenas crecía en su vientre.

Se maldijo a sí mismo.

Miró las marcas de cortes en sus brazos.

Y los moretones en sus piernas.

Y las pastillas que le habían recetado un montón de doctores de clínicas prestigiosas de la ciudad empolvadas.

Escuchó suavemente _su voz_ llamándole desde la _otra habitación._

La habitación que habían estado preparando para su bebé.

La pintaron de amarillo con verde, la puerta de azul celeste.

Margaret si era niña, William si era niño.

No importaba ya, ya nada de eso importaba ahora.

Escondió su rostro en la colcha mullida y susurró algo, no estaba seguro de qué.

Quizás algo como:

-_No iré esta vez, no esta vez, Ib._

Su dulce y tierna Isabella, que había conocido cuando solo era una niña en una cruel y sombría galería de arte.

De la cual había caído profundamente enamorado con escasos 9 años de edad.

Tan joven, tan bella, tan amable y tan valiente…

''_Tan inalcanzable ahora…'' _Pensó amargamente para sí mismo.

Estiró su mano para acariciar a su gata con suavidad, pero ella se apartó.

Nunca fue _su_ gata, siempre fue de _ella, _después de todo.

Regresó su mano a su costado y se acurrucó con algo de torpeza.

Siguió escuchando su voz melodiosa llamándole.

''_Garry… ¿Garry? ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?...''_

Si tan solo supiera su linda Ib que no podía acompañarla…

Lo llamaba todos los días… A la misma hora siempre… Su linda y cariñosa Ib…

* * *

Apenas, hasta aquí comienza a tomar forma, pero todo no es como parece... Ojalá alguien me deje un review ;.;


	3. Chapter 3

Bueh, aquí está el tercer capítulo, más forma y todo, un Garry más demecial...

Me gusta como suena Garret ^w^

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son autoría de Kouri.

* * *

¿Cuántos meses iban ya?... ¿Más de un año?...

Recordó a su madre llamándole los primeros meses después de _eso._

'' –_Garret… Por favor, tienes que escucharme, ¡si sigues así…! _–_ ''_

Recordó haber colgado con brusquedad y haberla ignorado mientras veía a su linda Ib cargando a la pequeña Margaret.

'' –_Garry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Para qué llamó tu madre? _–_ ''_

–Para nada, cielo, para nada_. _–

Los doctores decían que eran solo _alucinaciones_ que se resolverían si se tomaba las _pastillas._

Creían _ellos _que estaba _loco._

Pero eso no importaba, porque él sabía que no era cierto.

El, y su Ib y Margaret.

'' –_Papi, ¡papi! _–_ ''_

Se sentía mal por dejarlas solas, sin embargo, estaba muy cansado, seguía esperando para ver qué hacían con los hombre que le hicieron eso a su esposa y su niña.

''_Déjenlos que se pudran en la cárcel o apuñálenlos hasta que ya no tengan forma sus cuerpos… Justo lo que ellos hicieron con Ib…''_

Pero, simplemente no podía decir eso en el estrado, eso causaría revuelo y miedo.

Aunque eso es justamente lo que le gustaría hacer…

La gata maulló a su lado de manera insolente, tenía hambre.

Le sirvió comida con desinterés y volvió a recostarse.

'' –_Garry, por favor, ayuda a Margaret, ¿quieres? Tengo que terminar de preparar la comida_– _''_

Bostezó con pereza y negó suavemente.

-Esta vez no Ib, estoy muy cansado-

La gata lo miró curiosa, aun removiéndose y se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mira? –

La llamó, pero ella pasó de él y, bajándose de la cama, se fue de la habitación.

Bostezó y comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras veía cómo entraba Isabella al cuarto y se sentaba junto a él acariciando su cabello.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero les guste, se viene pronto un capítulo largo nwn


	4. Nota de la autora

Buen día, tarde o noche, sea la hora que sea en donde estés leyendo.

Vengo a disculparme por no actualizar la historia desde hace un tiempo, y porque tardaré unos momentos más en hacerlo, sin embargo, fueron por motivos externos a mí, enteramente personales. Lo que sí haré será agradecerles, de todo corazón por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi trabajo y comentarlo con sus mejores deseos; de verdad, muchísimas gracias, chicos y chicas 3.

También, me encantaría que pasaran a leer una historia que estamos escribiendo en conjunto mi novio, el usuario XxSatanaelxX, y yo, con tintes mitológicos, religiosos y metafísicos, llamada El Jardín de las Hespérides, donde hablamos del amor prohibido de un ángel y un demonio hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Esperamos de todo corazón que sea de su agrado y que nos dejen sus impresiones en los review.

En un tiempo más, no sabré decirles si este mismo día, mañana, o en esta semana, pero en un período corto de tiempo, estaré trayéndoles el resto de capítulos de este Fanfic, por favor, espérenlo con ansias.

Con demasiado amor, su escritora.

Melissa :3


End file.
